Question: Solve for $x$ : $8x - 3 = 4$
Explanation: Add $3$ to both sides: $(8x - 3) + 3 = 4 + 3$ $8x = 7$ Divide both sides by $8$ $\dfrac{8x}{8} = \dfrac{7}{8}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{7}{8}$